Little one
by Taikida
Summary: Just a little thing about Rukia and Ichigo. Cute I hope, for your liking and delight. RnR
1. Kurosaki Ryuoichi

Hearing that sudden wail when their child had entered into the much colder world and the smile that his exhausted but happy wife had given him as Isane and Hanatorou examined him before placing him at his mother's breast.

"We're parents Ichigo," Rukia whispered as she gently caressed the blond fuzz on her sons head.

"Yeah," Ichigo agreed as he shifted from his position behind his wife and child managing to embrace them both tighter. "Parents."

He could not look at him enough, soft hair under his fingers, those small finger and yet smaller fingernails. The still unnamed child was peacefully sleeping between them on the futon and he bedazzled Ichigo with his very essence. Rukia was asleep as well, her beautiful face relaxed and her left hand was holding onto Ichigo's shirt showing her possession of him. This night was theirs and theirs alone. Sure Isane, Retsu and Hanatorou checked in on them making sure that the new family was handling things but they were mostly left to their own.

Tomorrow the others would request to see the newborn child; Isane had forcibly hindered the rampaging bubblegum-haired 11th fuku-taichou, as well as the unruly taichou from the same outfit. Others that had been hovering nearby was Kuchiki Byakuya, not so surprising since he was the uncle of before mentioned child, Ukitake Jyuushiro, also not surprising since he had taken the young substitute shinigami under his wings when he had become captain. More surprising and further more disturbing to the point pink petals and thunderbolts chased him of the premises; Kurotsuchi Mayuri. Ichigo felt no pity for the mad scientist, even if he at times had done beneficial things for Soul Society. Ichigo's thoughts returned to his child when he suddenly opened his dark eyes at him, he knew from what he had read about infants that he did not see much but nonetheless Ichigo carefully edged his arm around the baby as he sat up cooing the boy trying to avoid any onslaught of tears and cries. The boy remained silent as Ichigo untangled Rukia's hand from his yukata and he got up still cradling the baby.

"You are a brave kid, aren't you? You should be considering who your mother is, and I as your father, I might turn as barking mad as your grandfather, chasing you around trying to hit you, and you would unmistakably just hit me back," Ichigo said softly as he sniffed his son, babies did have a comforting and nice smell, just as his dad had said. "And you will go to Academy, even if you are Byakuya's nephew, going on the fast track isn't necessary a good thing. You'll end up like your old man, blowing yourself up with a single kidou," this was sadly the truth, Ichigo had ended up getting burned and cut from his own spells more than once. "Your uncles will help teaching you fight, not Kenpachi, he is a bit too big for you, hell he is even too big for me to fight comfortably."

"Already teaching him swearwords?" Rukia said, a certain drawl to her voice told Ichigo that she was barely awake. She held out her hand to her family and Ichigo got down next to her and their son attached himself to Rukias breast with a pleased sound, making them both smile, although Rukia grimaced a little as the baby used his jaws a little too much, but that too was something to expect until the nipples had hardened.

"How come we could make something this perfect and beautiful?" Ichigo asked, marveled.

"Talk for yourself, he has my beauty," Rukia said jokingly.


	2. Changing Diapers

Byakuya looked at the newest addition to his family, the baby boy was sleeping in his father's arms and Rukia was resting against the head of the bed. He had not been very excited when Rukia and Ichigo had told him that they were expecting a child, but now he realized that his lack of enthusiasm had been fear that something would go wrong.

"This is your uncle Byakuya, Byakuya this is your nephew Kurosaki Ryuoichi," Ichigo said as he moved the sleeping boy into Byakuyas' waiting arms, absently adjusting the nobleman's arms so he would not drop the child. The man looked down at the blond sleeping child and was surprised at the feelings he felt, he knew that he had to help protect this little one.

"Hello Ryuoichi."

--

Ichigo and Rukia lived on the premises of the Kuchiki Mansion, which is why Byakuya heard the angry screams from the newest member of the household. He knew that Ichigo, albeit unwillingly, had left for the Living World for a mission and left his wife and their four days old son alone at home. Moreover, even if Byakuya knew that he probably should not intervene he found himself outside the door knocking on the frame before entering.

Rukia was walking around the living room with her wailing son in her arms, the lilac eyes ringed with tiredness and she looked somewhat beaten.

"Nii-sama," she said rather loudly over her sons screaming.

"Is something wrong with the child?" Byakuya asked as he neared them.

"Colic according to Unohana-taichou, it's not uncommon with young children," his sister resignedly said. "Yesterday he fell asleep when I walked with him but today he has been crying since before dawn."

"When did you last sleep?" Byakuya then asked as he closed up to her and extended his arms for the child. "If I walk with him you will have some rest, I will return with him when he seems hungry."

The sheer surprise mingled with relief nearly made the stony looked captain smile as his sister handed him a bag with the essential thing when it came to baby rearing. He looked down on the still wailing baby and gave Rukia a curt nod before leaving the Kurosaki residence. Ryuoichi suddenly stopped crying as the sunbeams hit his face only to increase his sounds the moment later; Byakuya wondered slightly if it had been a good idea as he continued his walk out onto the streets of Seireitei. Especially when a certain redhead came sauntering around the corner and grinned broadly, when he saw his former captain carrying a howling child around, his reputation was as good as gone.

"Oi, Byakuya-san, is he already showing his father's foul mood swings?" Renji asked as he looked down on the baby, tickling the baby's nose a little.

"Colic, Rukia is near exhausted," Byakuya answered with tint of annoyance in his voice, why did it have to be Renji, but at least it was not Kenpachi. Renji just grinned wider as he fell in step next to his fellow captain, they walked on and those curious of the wailing took one glance of the dark-haired protector and wisely stayed away. They did attract another captain, Ukitake Jyuushiro, who somehow had managed to get his hands on a pacifier, which he smiling put into the infants mouth, he put another one into the bag Byakuya carried over his shoulder.

"Don't tell Rukia-chan were you got them!" he called before disappearing elsewhere, probably to cram more candy into Hitsugaya's pockets. The younger white-haired captain had been seen heavily listing to the right, lollipops and colorful sweets had been the cause.

"It did shut the kid up," Renji said with a smile as the trio continued down the streets. However, the silence was suddenly broken by a loud 'fraaatt' sound and Ryuoichi looked surprised, spit out the pacifier, and start an even more earsplitting cry. Byakuya rocked the baby as an odor that was not the rather pleasant baby scent.

"Oh…" Renji said as he detached himself from them and hurried off in another direction, carefully avoiding the gruesome task that was before the older captain.

Kuchiki Byakuya did want to help his sister since she was tired; he had however never expected something this smelly. He briskly walked to his office and the adjoining toilet, and as he untangled the nursing pad and placed his now very annoyed nephew on it. He held a hand on the baby's chest as he pulled a new diaper and just by glancing at it, he realized that he did not know front from back on the infernal thing. Infernal was what it become when he pried the soiled one away from Ryuoichi's backside, he never seen poop that color before, or consistence for that matter. He gingerly cleaned the buttocks and tried to get the new diaper into place, and when it stuck, he smiled with relief as he buttoned the blue body. He looked at the now quiet and giant eyed infant as he placed him back into the crook of his arm, and as he resumed their walk the boy fell into a slumber.

"We did alright, didn't we? Hopefully I'll get you home to your mom before a new change is needed."


	3. Shunpo Kid

"Kurosaki Ryuoichi, get back here this instant!" It was Abarai Renji that screamed, and a baby's giggle and an orange-blond blur escaping around the corner. Ukitake Jyuushiro sighed as he shunpoed after the youngest member of the Kurosaki family, the 13th captain smiled as he lifted the successfully shunpoing baby, the baby was exalted to see his extra grandfather and buried his dirty hands in Ukitake's bright white hair.

"Well Ryuo-chan, are you causing your uncles trouble again?" Ukitake said with a little laugh, the child was merely 7 months old and was already able to shunpo, at this rate Hitsugaya Toshiro and Ichimaru Gin would have competition on the title of Genius. The boy simply giggled as Ukitake wandered towards the fifth division office, Ukitake fondly kissed the top of Ryuoichi's head as the boy relaxed in his arms, falling into a deep slumber almost immediately.

"Ryuoichi!" Renji cried out, so obviously relieved it was nearly comedic, the taichou's hair was in disarray, and his white haori was anything but white, it was more the color of dirt combined with grass stains. "Thank heavens that you found him, Ukitake-san, Rukia and Ichigo would have taken my head if something happened to the little guy, not to mention Byakuya…" Renji said as he wiped his brow.

"Ah, Ryuo-chan is quite the handful to babysit, Rangiku resorted to use crawling rope to keep him in place last week," Ukitake said with a laughter as he placed Ryuoichi into the stroller, Renji looked horrified at the prospect of using kidou to keep the baby stationary.

"She used kidou on my nephew? Is she insane, what did Rukia do?" Renji asked as the two captains joined steps towards the 13th division and Rukia's office. 

"She actually said that Rangiku had good initiative. I pity the one that will become Ryou-chan's tutor."

"That would be Yoruichi-san; she 'volunteered' herself since she was the one that took Ryouichi with her on shunpo, Ichigo was rather annoyed when he realized how much of a speed-devil his son became just from that little excursion."

The both captain never noticed that Ryuo-chan had woken, smiled brightly and took off in a blur of orange.


End file.
